Halflight
by Smitester
Summary: Gabriel knows about Castiel's secret and sets his plan in motion to help him out. Castiel's awkwardness ensues...


**'Halflight' is literally the first fic i ever wrote. Please be kind. **

**Author's Note: Cute (at least i think so) Castiel warning. The title comes from the song 'Halflight' by Porcupine Tree. **

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Supernatural. I don't though. It sucks! **

**The only thing i own are the mistakes.**

* * *

Sam was woken up at the sound of loud continuous banging at the front door. Instinctively, he reached his hand to retrieve a gun from underneath the pillow, jumping out of bed and managing to glance at his watch as he followed the sound.

2:47 a.m. the watch indicated.

It couldn't have been Dean, he thought. Not many people knew about Rufus' cabin. Bobby knew...but he was dead. Dean knows ...but he was two states away at the moment.

He was about a foot away from whatever was causing the commotion, only a wooden door standing between them. Inhaling deeply as his left hand grabbed the door knob, the right hand holding the gun hidden from view as Sam concealed it behind his back.

He was now ready to open the door.

A slight jerk to the wrist...the all too familiar click of the knob resonated through the room as the door swung wide open.

Sam gasped at what he saw "CAS! CAS?" he stared in disbelief as he saw Cas' unconscious body supported by Gabe.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gabe barked at Sam as he shoved past him into the living room still towing Cas' limp body on his shoulder.

Sam, staring incredulously, shut the door behind them and followed Gabe. At least it didn't look like Cas was hurt or bleeding...so that was a good thing, right? "What the hell's going on? What happened to Cas?" he asked throwing his hands in the air. Gabe had just laid Cas' limp body on the sofa as he turned to notice the gun still in Sam's hand.

"Mind disarming yourself first?!..." Gabe said pointing towards the gun "...At your best shot, it'll only hurt my ego...nothing more." Sam realising he didn't need it any more, lowered his hand to his side. Gabe moved towards the fridge making himself at home. He brought out two beers.

* * *

Sam stood where he was a look of disbelief and shock alternating on his face as he tried to get through to Gabe once more, "GABE...GABE...!"

"WHAT? Stop saying my name out loud like that...it sounds dirty." Gabe chuckled at what he thought was a gem of a joke. This only made Sam angrier.

"Tell me what is going on or i will..." Sam threatened, half-heartedly pointing the gun towards his visitor. Gabe cut him off waving a hand dismissively as he sipped his drink.

"...Or you'll what?! Relax, nothing's wrong with him. He passed out at the bar that's all."

Sam relaxed a bit on Gabe's words but only to be confused even more. He seated himself on the chair next to where Cas was laid down, the gun finally out of his hand and on the table before him. "But...but...he's an angel. Is it even physically possible for him? Is it?"

Gabe grinned as he walked up to Sam handing him a beer. Sam glancing between Gabe and Cas took it only to place it next to the gun. The fact that Cas was passed out automatically gathered priority over calming himself with a drink.

"So...did he...uh...drink too much?" Sam quizzed, half unsure of what he was asking. As far as Sam knew even if Cas had had a little too much he surely wouldn't pass out like this.

"Man, you should've seen his face..." Gabe would've said more if he wasn't roaring with laughter. Sam could've sworn Gabe had tears in his eyes.

"...he tried...he really did...but he just couldn't..." Gabe mumbled out entering into another one of his laughing fits.

Sam was increasingly curious now if not slightly annoyed, "Oh c'mon man...just say it already."

Gabe squeezed his eyes shut trying to clear his vision. Sinking into the chair opposite Sam, "Alright...alright" his laughter had now reduced to a fond remembering smile which was almost unlike Gabe.

Upon clearing his throat loudly, he began.

* * *

Cas could feel a throbbing pain in his head. He tried opening his eyes slowly but the morning light felt like it could blind the angel. He tried getting up only to feel an ache spread across his body. Cas propped himself up on his right elbow clutching his forehead with his left hand as if trying to steady the slight buzz in his head.

It felt like a herculean task for him which oddly surprised him. He knew he was stronger than that.

Cas hadn't even registered where he was yet as a calm and steady voice called out to him. "So you passed out huh..?" Cas spun his head around to see Sam enter.

"Wait...how did i...? Who...uh...who brought me here?" Sam chuckled sensing Cas' obvious confusion (which was even more than usual). "Gabe did...on his shoulders." Sam smiled, "and yes, he told me what happened."

Cas was quiet for a minute leaving Sam to just observe the sheer embarrassment that was spread across the angel's face.

"Yes..." Cas affirmed running his hand slowly through his ruffled hair...planting his feet on the ground but not really shifting.

"Yes, i...uh... passed out. If your question still stands..." Cas' voice shook a bit as he spoke.

"Hmmm...Coffee?..." Sam enquired "...it'll help." Cas nodded with a tired moan as Sam moved into the kitchen area.

Cas had only just started looking across the room, at himself, at his creased trench coat when Sam popped back in with a sly smile on his face and a coffee in hand.

"Cas, why though?" Sam said, the coffee exchanging hands between the two.

"Gabe...made me." Cas replied looking into the drink.

"No…..no….i mean why Gabe? You could've asked anybody else for help."

Cas looked thoroughly puzzled. He could not understand what Sam was talking about.

"Help?" Cas' tired eyes burnt blue searching Sam's face and tone for answers as he set the drink down on the table. "I...i... don't understand...help...with...what?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Oh c'mon Cas, help...with ...her..." Sam broke into a smile "...I told you i know."

* * *

"He shouldn't have...i did not tell him...i uh...Sam, i have to..." Cas muttered as he paced the length of the cabin, bewildered and ready to poof off.

"Hey..hey...hey calm down, Cas. Just...come back...sit down." Sam gestured towards the sofa.

He knew that the angel lacked finesse when it came to all things human. But then he also knew that though he may lack finesse he makes up for it with his innocence. This is probably why Sam had decided to help him. Heck, he was willing to risk being called "pansy" by Dean later on but he was determined to help Cas as best as he could.

Cas sat down breathing deeply as he rested both his palms on his knees. He didn't relax, seemed rather anxious and fidgety.

"Hey Cas, you ok?" Sam's voice carried concern.

"I'm not ok. She SAW me, Sam. I am ...NOT... OK!" Cas growled back. The slight intensity surprised as well as amused Sam. He had seen him lose his cool before but those had always been end-of-the-world scenarios so this for him was unusual but he let it slide.

Moments passed but Sam waited patiently allowing his reluctant guest to gather his composure.

"Where's Dean?" Cas, now visibly calmer, asked as he looked around the room to see if anything might hint at his presence. "Away...he'll be back tomorrow…..why?" Sam replied, a smile teasing at the edge of his lips as he knew full well where Cas was going with this.

"So…uh...does Dean know?" Cas looked at Sam hoping against hope that the Winchester answers in the negative. But in his heart he knew something like this wouldn't stay a secret for long.

"C'mon Cas, …." Sam shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled gleefully, "…who cares what he thinks. You know how he is."

Cas shook his head slightly looking down in what was part embarrassment and part him wanting to turn back time. Not that he didn't trust Dean but just that the next time they meet Cas wouldn't hear the end of it from him.

"So….what happened?"

Cas realised the least he could do to compensate Sam for his troubles is present him with an explanation of what happened at the bar last night. Besides, he felt safe talking to Sam. It wasn't in Sam's nature to ridicule somebody...he was far too non-judgmental for that. Cas understood this completely and with this in mind he began.

* * *

"So what you're saying is... you CAN do this?" Gabe smirked, sipping his drink.

Cas knit his brows together "Why? Do you not believe that i can?" His blue eyes carrying with them an innocence that somehow he hadn't managed to lose completely, this only added to his appeal but he didn't know that.

Gabe wasn't quite hearing him. He was far too amused with himself. But hey he had always been about the fun, right?

Gabe, carelessly resting his drink before him, started to break into a chuckle. He would glance at Cas looking confused before him and that would only fuel his mirth more.

"Hey Cas, what was that you'd said to him?"

Cas said, "Him?" looking puzzled.

"Yeah...him. Dean. What did you tell him the first time you guys met?"

Cas would have replied if he could only understand what was being asked of him.

"What was it..."I'm an angel of the Lord!"...!" Gabe mimicked Cas' voice from when he'd said it.

Cas grew increasingly uncomfortable, "STOP IT, GABRIEL!" he growled back at him. Whatever inner strength it took for Gabe to not burst out laughing so far was all gone as he threw his head back roaring with laughter. It worked in Cas' favour that there was loud music playing in the bar that didn't let Gabe's laugh draw too much attention to them or this would've been even more embarrassing.

Gabe was almost talking to himself at this point "...a damn angel of the Lord..." He paused "...can't even face a woman..." only to wipe the tears of laughter that rolled down from his eyes "...some angel you are."

Cas was not going to take this lying down. He had had enough of his brother's stupid jibes. Cas rose from his seat looking straight at Gabe as he did so. Resting his hands flat on the table he leaned down towards Gabe. There was a look of strong determination on his face which made Gabe to reduce to an almost straight face. If he didn't know Cas better he'd think he was about to go full angel power on Gabe.

"Which...one?" Cas now making direct eye contact with his brother. "Show me...which one? NOW!"

Gabe gathered himself, downed his drink as he looked around. His eyes finally settled on a girl seated at the bar. She had her back to them. Gabe pointed her out to Cas.

Cas looked at her and then back at his brother, "Wait here." Cas instructed Gabe as he started in the girl's direction.

Gabe's eyes following Cas as he navigated the crowd.

"Gabriel... Gabriel... Gabriel, you're a genuis!" Gabe looked smug as he stood in his place waiting for it all to begin.

* * *

Cas had gone only as far as a few steps away from their table when he turned back to look at Gabe. He didn't look like the warrior-angel-of-the-lord that he did a few moments ago. Right now, standing almost halfway between his brother and the girl, Cas looked and felt as vulnerable as a mortal would. He didn't like this feeling. Not because it made him uncomfortable but because he didn't know what to make of it. Cas could deal with anger...he could deal with hurt...neglect, loss, guilt or even betrayal for that matter. But this...this feeling of having taken on something that he knew nothing of was a little overwhelming for the angel. Well, "little" might actually be an understatement.

It was a good thing he'd picked up drinking from Dean, he thought, it really helps at times like these. In a mad dash, Cas made his way to the counter...not quite in the direction to where the girl was seated.

Gabe did not like the way things were going, "Oh no, Cas...no...no...no...not that way...Ohh great!" he sighed as he went and occupied the stool next to Cas.

"Everything ok there, big fella?" the bartender asked. Cas starting to sweat a bit pointed to a large jug of Beer that a man was drinking a couple of stools to Cas' right.

The bartender wasn't sure if he should...it was only when Gabe nodded him an "OK" that he served Cas.

Gabe looked on proudly and the bartender in surprise as they saw Cas empty almost three-fourth of the jug in one go. "You ready, little man? Remember now...you need to get her number or you've proved nothing." Gabe said slapping Cas' back. Cas nodded in response but not before taking a couple more sips from the jug as he turned towards his right ...at the far end of the counter was the girl Gabe had picked out as a dare for Cas to talk to.

Cas' pace was slow but consistent. His arms hung loosely to his side and eyes fixed on the girl. He couldn't see her yet as she had her back to him. It didn't matter to Cas, as long as he had a "mark" to get to he knew he would be fine...considering. He could now feel the beer in his head. He had expected it to calm him down. Only problem was, it didn't. He seemed more nervous than ever.

Cas stopped. He had planned to occupy the stool next to the girl but seeing as it contained a much inebriated, bulky, about 6-feet tall man instead he settled for the one next to him. He tried to overhear her talk but couldn't...the music and the chatter around drowned everything that wasn't loud enough. He tried harder...focusing all his attention towards the sound of her voice.

He wasn't prepared for it. The color drained from his face as her voice filled his ears.

How could he not have recognised her, he cursed at himself.

He turned his head around glaring at Gabe. Gabe, though, seemed like he almost expected it. This frustrated Cas, he had a million thoughts running across in his mind, overlapping each other, "How does he know?", "Is this just a co-incidence or does he really know?", "Who apart from Gabe knows? Sam? or may be even Dean?" But Gabe, he didn't think an explanation was in order. Instead, he simply mouthed a silent "Go!" to Castiel. The man that separated the girl and Cas had been looking right at him this whole time. Only, Cas had been too pre-occupied to notice.

"What're you lookin' at...hah.. pretty boy?" the man asked, slurring on his own words as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cas chose to ignore him. He had bigger problems to deal with and a drunken hulk of a man wasn't one of them. Cas now had to complete the task Gabe had given him and then needed to know how Gabe found out..

"HEY! I'm talkin' to you...what're you lookin' at ehh..." the man repeated his question...

Cas looked at the man blankly, almost seeing through him, drew in a deep breath, rising up from his stool to go stand between the man and the girl. Cas was doing a miserable job of hiding his nervousness. He'd buried his hands in the trenchcoat pockets clutching at the fabric inside. Not to mention the mess that was his face with him sweating bullets. Every sensation he felt at this moment was new, unique, surprising and overwhelming. Perhaps, if he'd have felt each of these individually at different points in time he could have handled it better. But, together, even for an angel like him, especially for an angel like Castiel, this was far too much to handle.

He could feel Gabe's eyes on his back...egging him on. Cas' nerves only escalated from there - if that was even possible anymore!

Never one to run away from a jam, he decided to hold his ground.

Cas took in a deep breath and managed to let out a "Hello!"

Nothing happened. He decided to try again.

"He...Hello!", a little louder this time.

She turned around to face Cas and it felt exactly like he had imagined - intimidating. Even more so as it just wasn't her who'd turned around. There were at least five of her friends sizing him up as an intruder of their merry time. Cas was tongue tied before he knew it. A friend of her's leaned to whisper something to her but he couldn't notice it. He was way too caught up with what he felt inside and what having her look back at him with eyes infinitely bluer than his made him feel. To him it felt every bit as daunting as it felt beautiful.

Almost a good minute had passed since he'd said hello but he only realised this when she spoke to him.

"Hey.." she said, "Are..you..um..alright?" looking at him from head to toe with what looked more like pity or concern.

Cas could only manage to blurt out "Yes...ye..." when the man seated behind him in his infinite drunken wisdom decided to intervene and planted himself next to the girl.

"Is he... bothering you, ladies? Are you, pretty boy?" he said as his hands proceeded to grab at the collars of the trench-coat pulling Cas at barely three feet from him.

Everything after this moment happened way too fast for anybody to be able to control.

"No.../please/.../stop/...you don't/ understand/..." Cas half warned as his nervousness was replaced by sheer panic.

"No...he isn't...let him go", she said earnestly getting off of her stool, her voice slightly raised and the panic on her face now mimicked the one on Cas'.

But the man seemed to have made up his mind. "Well, you leave...these fine women alone...or...or... " Cas knew he would have to use his brain and muscle here as bringing the angelic powers to the fore was too risky and he realised full well he musn't draw any extra attention. Besides, he couldn't let her be put in harm's way.

Cas had made up his mind, whether he liked it or not this might as well progress on to become Cas' very first bar brawl.

Cas cut the man off as his hands grabbed at the man's wrists as he pulled them downwards in a effort to free his trenchcoat collars, "Let...It...Go!" Cas growled as he took a step backwards from the man. Thinking he'd sent a clear message across to the drunk and ended this, it was only for a second that he turned his head to look at Gabe when he heard a loud shriek that came from her and he spun his head around to see a fist reaching towards his face.

It was the last thing he remembered until he woke up on Sam's couch the next day.

* * *

"Well, if it ain't Romeo himself!" Dean exclaimed smirking at the tell-tale sign of Cas arriving.

Cas looked down blushing, he hadn't completely thought through how Dean would react to this. But even then he knew fairly well that he wasn't going to be a saint about it.  
He looked across to Sam for some sort of reassurance only to find him suppressing a smile as he stared into the laptop screen trying his best to look busy.

"Hello Dean.." Cas gathered his thoughts enough to speak out loud.

"Yeah, hello yourself, Sammy tells me you've got a thing for a girl huh..." Dean stepped closer to him, his eyes never leaving Cas, putting nothing more than two feet between them. Dean knew it wasn't that often you got to mess with an angel and he intended to use this chance to the fullest.

The angel swallowed hard unsure of how to receive Dean's comments.

"No, Dean, i don't..." Cas had only just begun when Sam called out to Dean to go easy on him. Although, it only made Dean laugh out and Sam shake his head in despair. "It's ok, Cas. He'll not bother you anymore."

Dean backtracked to where the table was, leaning against it, a warm smile spreading across his face, "So when do we get to meet her?" Cas' eyes shot up to meet Dean's, his mouth open "Meet her?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah Cas, i mean you will eventually introduce her to us, won't you?"

"How Dean...?", Sam spoke low, "He himself hasn't even met her properly yet."

Cas could've intervened but he was relieved that the focus wasn't directly on him even if just for a few seconds. But obviously that couldn't have lasted long as Cas was brought back into the moment by Dean.

Dean turned around to stand by Cas' side threw an arm across his shoulders grinning widely,

"Listen angel, you're gonna march up to her like the good little soldier you are, do the romantic crap thing that you gotta do..."

"What?"

"...then boom...you're dating!"

"What?"

"...Hey i'll even come to your wedding."

"WHAT...DEAN?" Cas' eyes had grown wide with every word that Dean had uttered.

"Alright, cut it out, Dean.", Sam said trying to bring Dean back from his fantasy and to probably give Cas a much-needed breathing space. The angel had now seated himself on the sofa, eyes set on the floor. Sam sat next to Cas not saying anything until Cas decided to speak.

Cas' sight still fixated, "I haven't met her...i did...but that meeting was not very fruitful."

Cas finally looked up when he didn't hear any jibes from Dean or any words out of Sam either. He could only see them looking back at him with eyes full of curiosity. Cas, was quiet, Sam was quiet, Dean was quiet. Of course, Dean could not let a moment like this linger so clearing his throat as loud as he could he started towards the fridge to get himself a beer. Coming back with it, "But you're at least gonna try, right? I mean you obviously like this chick, you even took a hit for her..." Dean paused, he looked like he was putting some considerable amount of thought into the words that shall come out of his mouth next,

"..tell me somethin' Cas, is she hot?", he finally spoke through a lop-sided grin.

"No Dean, she seems to be in perfect health." Cas replied, very matter-of-fact.

The boys were caught off-guard. For a moment it seemed they'd forgotten what it was like talking to Cas. He'd take everything so literally. Sam smiled to himself, amused by the sheer innocence of the angel.

"...all your's Sammy. Good luck with Miss Perfect Health!" Dean declared as he walked off.

For all the times Cas had trouble understanding the "new age" language he sure didn't need any help understanding what Dean meant when he wished Sam good luck as he turned around to his left facing Sam, looking at him with the bluest, most hopeful eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?"

* * *

"Alright...", Dean says as he looks at Cas sitting in the back through the rear-view mirror, "...you go in..."

Cas nods looking straight ahead at the space between Sam and Dean, through the car's windshield, at nothing in particular.

"...do what ya gotta do..."

Cas nods.

"...and we'll wait here..."

Cas nods.

"...ok?..."

Cas nods.

"Hey?"

Cas nods.

"Hey, Cas...get out,man." Dean finally raises his voice a little, pulling back the angel's thoughts back into his body.

Cas finally gets out, looking back at the boys through the windshield as he reaches the front of the car, "Go", Sam says as Cas walks away.

"Hey Sammy, I guess this is what sending your child to preschool for the first time feels like happy now...this normal enough for you?"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam chided, as he and his brother started their camp-out duty waiting for Cas.

Cas crosses over to the other side of the street, he is at the door of the same bar where he had first met her. The Winchesters had done their research well and found out she'd be in there right now.

Gabe announced his arrival as he leaned in the space between the driver's and the shotgun's, "Sorry about missing the grand premiere, how long has it been?" Instead of being startled by the intrusion, the brothers didn't even as much as bat an eyelid, their sights fixed on Cas and the girl talking.  
"An hour...almost.", Sam stated a hitch of unsurety in his voice.

"An hour? Cas...our Castiel? You're telling me Cas lasted an hour? Especially after what happened?"

"Yup, that's what we're telling you." Dean answered echoing Gabe's surprise.

"That means i owe Balthazar 10 souls.", Gabe grumbled

This broke the boy's concentration as they looked back at Gabe almost at the same time.

"You guys are betting souls on Cas' love-life...seriously? What is this...Heaven's

own reality TV?" Dean was never really short of reasons for hating the angels, he could've added this to his list but it only amused him at a certain level.

"That's a new low, even for you Gabe..." Sam said not trying to sound too preachy.

"Oh save it, i played my part. I'm entitled." Gabe reasoned.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since Cas entered that bar. The boys could see her getting up and reaching for her purse.

"It was really, really nice meeting you, Cas." Lucy said, smiling down warmly at him.

She wasn't sure if he'd pick on how she'd stressed on the word 'really' although she wished he would.

" Oh...you're leaving?" Cas' face dropped, the light in his face gone along with the smile on her's.

"I...uh...i wish i could stay. I really do but i ... " Lucy bit her lip, as if trying to fight back the words that were going to come out. She reached out and touched Cas' hand lightly which was laid neatly on the table. "...i'm moving away on Monday and i've got a lot to do. I'm so sorry!"

He wanted nothing more than to hold onto to her hand, not let her go, tell her that he _knew _what she was feeling for him and that he felt it too, that he'd felt it for a while now but he also knew that there was no way he could find how she would react to it. He didn't want to scare her off. Not after today. Not ever.

_Moving away? She is moving away? So? That changes nothing. I could come and meet you whenever i want__ or whenever you want me to__._

He couldn't possibly tell her this. This is how he would reason with her, tell her he is an angel, make her understand that it only simplifies their situation instead of complicating it.

"If you would let me, i ...i would like to walk you home."

Cas spoke shyly as he stood up along side her. He stole a glance across the street. The Impala was no longer there, he knew the boys had left the moment she'd got up to leave. This was their way of giving them some privacy.

Cas' request had brought the smile back on her face and the warmth in her heart. She smiled and nodded her approval. Cas smiled back helping her get back into her jacket.

They left the bar together, neither in any kind of rush to reach anywhere.

"I promise it isn't far from here." Lucy said as she kept her eyes down on the ground.

"It is no trouble at all." Cas spoke softly.

_I know exactly where it is. I've been walking you home for quite some time now. Keeping an eye on you, making sure you reached home safe from work every evening. I've kept my distance, even if it meant never having a chance of actually be with you. But here i am again, walking you home only this time you know me, this time i don't have to hide. I want to walk you home._

_It is no trouble at all._

The walked in silence for a while struggling to find the words, the best of the words, to say to each other, to tell each other that although this seems crazy and ridiculous and strange at the same time it also seems right. She wished she didn't have to move. She wished he would ask her to stay. But going down that road in her head would only upset her so she decided to make the best of her last day in this town with him. She began talking about everything in her life so far, why she was moving "There's nothing left for me here anymore." she said, what she'd done so far with small and rare interjections from Cas.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Lucy asked nudging him playfully with her shoulders.

A smile teased at the edge of Cas' lips "No...i...it is enjoyable hearing you talk." his eyes flitting nervously between her and the lessening distance between them and her home.

"Well, this is me." Lucy said pointing above them to her window, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh..."

It was then Cas remembered that neither Sam nor Dean had taught him how to say goodbye. So it was just him and her, the dark evening, street lamps being partial in lighting up portions of the sidewalk. Cas had no clue whatsoever of what to do next. Thankfully, she came to his rescue.

She shifted from his side to stand facing him, closing the distance between them. Needless to say, Cas was nervous.

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked.

"YES..." Cas blurted out quickly...almost a little too quick he thought as it made her giggle.

"I'd like to see you again before I leave. Is that ok?"

This should've sounded like music to Cas' ears if only it didn't come along with the 'before i leave' clause written into it. He tried to put a brave face on and smiled meekly as he nodded once to confirm.

Lucy grinned, happy in the fact that she'd see him once again, even if it was to be the last time, "I guess i'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

They still hadn't said goodbye or if they had Cas didn't understand or know about it.

"So..." she stepped closer...

He studied her face, lost in it as she leaned up to kiss him. It was as if a bolt of lightning had made its way through him as he almost stumbled backwards. She held onto his trench-coat lapel, pulling him down towards her, smiling into the kiss, parting to see a stunned Cas as she let go of him.

He took a step back, his brows furrowed as he looked at her for what seemed like an eternity with immense concentration.

Lucy had no way of knowing what to make of it. Was I too forward? Did he not like it? Wait...did he even kiss me back? Oh god, i'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done it. He hates me now. And like a moron i eve...

"WHAA..."Her inner dialogue had clouded her thoughts as well as her vision as she didn't notice Cas as he suddenly reached forward closing the distance between them again, grabbed her firmly by her shoulders and kissed her back strongly. Her head swam. He could feel her melting into his touch...into the kiss...If it wasn't for him holding her up she definitely would've slumped into a puddle.

* * *

The next evening Cas was welcomed with a tight, lingering hug into a room full of boxes, some half full, some packed, some not even out of their own packing. The sight made him feel sick. If she would just say the word, just tell him that she won't leave, with the flick of a finger he'd put it all back down to the last empty bottle of wine she'd left lying around last night. But she wouldn't...so he...couldn't.

"_I_ could help you with these." Cas spoke, inspecting the mess.

"Oh no Cas, i couldn't possibly have you do that. You've been nice enough to me." She led him to the balcony, something about it being less stuffy there.

She climbed up on the ledge, legs dangling, extended a hand out to Cas, "C'mon, its ok..." smiling as she did so, the soft breeze blowing some stray strands of hair across her face. Cas was dumb-founded, he knew he was done for. Nothing would ever come close.

- _It's been so long_ -

Cas wasn't in his element right now. All he could think of was to find a way to try to get her to stay_. _Sadly, he could come up with nothing. He was now along side her on the ledge. Looking down on the street ever so often, looking back at her, making sure she doesn't lose balance.

They talked about the new house she had got herself where she planned to move. As lovely as it sounded, Cas hated it.

Cas stopped listening after a point, it was probably when she had started talking about how easy her commute to the new office would be. He had fallen into a rhythm, he didn't really need to understand what she was saying, as long as she was by his side saying something, anything he was happy.

She fell silent after a while, the din of the street down below had died down too with only a car or so passing by with the least amount of noise. Neither of them chose to change that.

She seemed to be looking up, at the sky? Praying? No. I'd hear it if she was, he thought.

Cas looked at her curiously, studying her face or the serene content that culminated in a soft smile on it. He couldn't understand it, if they say that human emotions are all about the touch and feel of things then what is it about quietly breathing together by each other's side that is so fulfilling that it required no words, no expression but just two beings sharing and living in that one fleeting moment in time?

- _Years have gone  
Since I belonged_ -

How is it that they both knew what the other was feeling deep inside without a word, a hug or may be even a kiss...surely something, some logical explanation must precede it, Cas thought to himself his eyes lingering across her form.

It broke his thoughts when she rested her head softly on his shoulder.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"...uh...nevermind...its nothing..."

"No...tell me...please..."

Cas was going to at least go down trying.

"Yesterday, you said that this town had nothing left for you...do you...i mean...would you say...do you still think that's true?"

Cas swallowed hard, his heart beating like it would leap out of his body.

- _Hold me please  
Stay with me  
And I will sleep_ -

She linked his arm with her's, knitting their fingers together, lifted her head to kiss him on his cheek.

Lucy whispered softly with a tear in her eye, "It does now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Apologies if it seemed OOC.**


End file.
